


Texting

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Hidan interrupts Kakuzu's work with his texting.





	Texting

Kakuzu sat working on his stock portfolio on his laptop. It was already significant, though not quite so much as his bonds were. It was always better to have people in your debt. There was a buzzing noise, followed by a loud chime.

He saved his current spreadsheet and checked his phone. There was a message from his partner. 

**Hidan:** hey!

 **Kakuzu:** You had better have a good reason for disturbing me.

 **Hidan:** guess what motherfucker?

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Trust Hidan to avoid his questions.

 **Kakuzu:** What.

He watched the three dots, that indicated Hidan was typing, with mounting annoyance.

**Hidan:** I love you

"What." Kakuzu's mind went blank as he sat and stared at the text. Then he very carefully put the phone down, pushed back his chair, and stormed through the house. He slammed open the door to Hidan's room with enough force that it bounced off the wall.

Hidan was lying on his stomach on the bed, phone in his hands, with a blush across his cheeks. Kakuzu did not want to admit what the sight did for him.

"Hidan." He spoke softly, his voice low.

"Yeah?" The cultist looked nervous.

Kakuzu took a deep breath. " _You do not tell someone that over fucking text message!_ " He yelled. Hidan curled in on himself, looking upset. 

The crooked accountant stalked over, pulled the other man bodily from the bed and into a passionate kiss. 

"Of course I love you, you absolute idiot."


End file.
